2020 (Versión en Español)
by Miss Starfire
Summary: Andros Stark tenía una sola misión y nada más. Él logró su cometido, pero hasta las victorias tiene su precio. Y algunas veces, salir victorioso cuesta más que fracasar. Adaptación en Español del fanfic de mismo nombre. ¡Disfruten y comenten!
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, mis Fieles Lectores!

A petición de una de mis Fieles Lectores, he decidido traducir al Español una de mis más recientes historias: 2020. No he hecho esto desde que escribí _Kilómetros_ en Español para luego traducir esa historia al Inglés bajo el título _Miles_. Por lo tanto, les pido perdón en anticipación por cualquier error (y horror) ortográfico o gramático que encuentren aquí.

Como he mencionado anteriormente, en la historia _Kilómetros_ , estoy consciente de que el formato de redacción de historias en Español es diferente al usado en Inglés. Sin embargo, me siento más cómoda usando el estilo que he estado utilizando hasta ahora por muchas razones, la mayor siendo que ya he adoptado mi estilo de escritura, y no tiene sentido a estas alturas tratar de cambiar un método que ha probado ser efectivo para mí.

Al igual que en todas mis otras historias, les debo avisar que mis ideas tienden a ser descarriadas, gráficas, frustrantes, llenas de cliffhangers (aún no sé cómo se dice eso en Español), drama y lenguaje fuerte. La verdad no creo que mis historias en Español tengan un lenguaje tan corriente como el que a veces utilizo en mis historias en Inglés, simplemente porque en mi mente complicada las palabras groseras en Inglés no me molestan, pero en Español si lo hacen. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso más, no es que me molesten las groserías, pero por alguna razón rara prefiero mantener las historias en Español más limpias que las de Inglés.

Como a todo autor, me encantan los reviews pero solo si son constructivos. Si no te agrada la historia o la idea, no pierdas tu tiempo o el mío en leer solo para dejar una majadería de review. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ponte a estudiar :P Como decimos en México: si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no hables :) Eso no significa que no estoy abierta a sugerencias, pero hay una diferencia entre una crítica constructiva y un berrinche. Los berrinches me los como con pan dulce en las mañanas, y el berrinchudo se termina viendo como un idiota :)

Para mejor apreciar esta historia, o las otras que he escrito, te recomiendo que ajustes la configuración de FFNET para que muestre la pantalla a "half screen" o media pantalla. De esta forma no veras tanto espacio entre los párrafos y será más fácil leer la historia.

 **Resumen:** Andros Stark tenía una sola misión y nada más. Él logró su cometido, pero hasta las victorias tiene su precio. Y algunas veces, salir victorioso cuesta más que fracasar. Adaptación en Español del fanfic de mismo nombre. ¡Disfruten y comenten!

* * *

 **2020**

 **Prólogo**

A sus veinticinco años de edad, Anthony Edward Stark se movía sigilosamente en la obscuridad: su vida dependía de ello. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo sus rondas habituales en busca de provisiones. Después de cinco años de casi pelear por cada comida, sin embargo, se estaba quedando sin lugares para robar. En un primer momento, las cantidades de abastos habían sido abundantes debido al caos que el ataque repentino había causado a los ciudadanos normales. Después de cinco años, no obstante, tanto los sobrevivientes como las raciones estaban comenzando a escasear.

 _Habrá mudanza otra vez_ , pensó él con resentimiento, pero también con la esperanza de que otra solución se presentara antes de tomar la decisión de reubicarse de nuevo. El odiaba mudarse, sin importar que tan necesario este acto hubiera sido en el pasado. La incertidumbre de lo que lo esperaría afuera era tan desgarradora como el hecho de tener que abandonar lo que una vez fue su hogar. Por otra parte, un hogar hoy en día era cualquier lugar que aún estaba en pie, cualquier lugar quedado del antiguo mundo que él alguna vez disfrutó.

La última estructura que él ahora robaba había desde el exterior parecido prometedora en términos de provisiones esperadas. Pero después de una inspección minuciosa del interior, había resultado ser solo un fracaso. El único elemento rescatable que había encontrado era un paquete de galletas saladas que había expirado el mes pasado.

Los mendigos no podían ponerse sus moños, y un mendigo era él hoy.

Era irónico para el inventor cuántas cosas inservibles la gente mantenía en sus hogares. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener una casa enorme, si nada dentro de ella valía la pena en caso de una emergencia? El dinero no tenía valor alguno, y tampoco lo tenían la mayoría de las posesiones materiales. Las únicas monedas del día eran las armas, las medicinas, los alimentos y el refugio, los cuales eran tan difíciles de encontrar como agua en el desierto.

"Esto tendrá que ser suficiente por esta noche," Tony se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir del edificio a través del mismo agujero en la pared que había utilizado para entrar. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha para asegurarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor antes de correr por el callejón oscuro para regresar a casa. Su casa hoy era un sótano abandonado en lo que solía ser una concesionaria de autos usados. Su casa mañana... Bueno, la realidad era que nadie tenía ni las más mínima idea de lo que pudiera ser.

Reacomodó en sus brazos los objetos valiosos que había encontrado esta noche, y empezó a sacarle la vuelta a las trampas en el sótano que él mismo había establecido con anterioridad. Dudaba que en mucho más tiempo, y por estos rumbos, se encontraran más alimentos u otros suministros necesarios para sobrevivir, pero no se atrevía a pensar lo que esto podría significar. Sólo se podía escapar durante tanto tiempo de la realidad antes de que finalmente te encontrara para burlarse de ti en tu cara.

Era oscuramente divertido el hecho de que él era un inventor de tecnología que vivía sin una sociedad; sin ser parte de una civilización.

Estaba casi al final del largo pasillo de trampas escondidas, pero el destino hizo que una de las latas se deslizara de sus brazos para caer sobre el punto exacto que atrajo la última línea de defensa contra intrusos. En la fuerte oscuridad que lo rodeaba escuchó el experto y rápido armado de un arma de fuego que fue inmediatamente apoyada sobre su frente.

"No hagas ni un movimiento. Tienes un revólver con cañón corto .357 Magnum cargado y apuntando a tu cabeza. Te voy a reventar los malditos sesos si no haces lo que te digo."

El chico de los ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pepper, soy yo: Tony," susurró él, asegurándose de no hacer algún movimiento brusco con su cuerpo y de no hacer algún cambio de voz inesperado que la forzara a presionar el gatillo. Esta había sido la manera en la cual había muerto la última persona que había intentado entrar aquí sin permiso: recibiendo una impacto de bala directo a la frente por parte de Patricia "Pepper" Potts.

"Ah, ¿sí?" preguntó ella, y él sintió el cañón de la pistola ser presionado aún más fuerte a su frente. "Demuéstralo."

"¿Que mi voz no es suficiente?"

"Podrías estar usando un modulador de voz."

"Ya nadie tiene uno de esos, Pep," dijo él en un tono de voz normal al sentir el arma ser removida de su cabeza. La oscuridad fue entonces reemplazada por la luz, y en ese momento pudo él finalmente respirar con alivio. Observó con calma a Pepper tomar unos pasos hacia atrás, bajar el arma, y activar el candado del revólver para luego regresarlo a su cinto.

"Me pudiste haber dicho desde un principio que eras tú. Me asustaste el alma del cuerpo."

"Lo siento," le ofreció el genio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de arrodillarse en el piso para levantar la lata de aluminio que había causado el problema. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

La pelirroja movió la cabeza de lado a lado al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

"No. Me están empezando a dar agruras y acidez otra vez."

"¿En serio?"

Tony caminó hacia el área en donde mantenían algunas cajas de cartón, todas estas perfectamente alienadas contra la pared. Cada caja contenía artículos diferentes, clasificados por su uso, y el chico empezó a separar y guardar su botín en el lugar apropiado para cada provisión.

"Creo que vi una última pastilla para la acidez. Ahorita te la doy."

"Olvidalo. No se siente tan mal como las otras veces," le contestó ella antes de caminar hacia una de las únicas dos sillas en el pequeño cuarto. "Mejor tomo un poco de agua para ver si eso disipa la acidez."

"¿Estas segura, Pepper? La última vez no pudiste ni dormir del dolor, y ya es hora de ir a la cama."

El inventor finalmente terminó de acomodar todo lo que había traído consigo. Paso seguido, el genio tomó una lata de la caja de comida y sacó su navaja multiuso de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Usando lo más cercano que se tenía a un abrelatas, Tony removió la tapa metálica de lo que sería la cena de hoy.

Pepper lo observó en silencio mientras él tiró la tapa de la lata a la esquina donde se mantenía la basura y luego sacó de la caja de comida el paquete de galletas saladas que había encontrado hoy. El joven entonces dio la media vuelta, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la chica, y se sentó a su lado.

"Encontré atún," le ofreció la lata pero ella no intentó tomarla.

"Solo agua," le contestó, su nariz fruncida, y después alejó su cara de la comida frente a ella.

"No, Pepper," frunció el ceño. "Tienes que comer algo. No has comido nada en todo el día. Esa es probablemente la razón por la cual tienes acidez. Tu estómago aun trabaja sin importar si hay comida en él o no. ¿Sabías eso?"

Pepper frunció su nariz aún más, asegurándose de incrementar la distancia entre sus fosas nasales y el atún.

"Solo agua, por favor."

Tony gimió. "Entonces, ¿qué tal un par de galletas saladas? Solo han estado caducadas un mes. Estoy seguro de que no te harán daño."

"Agua."

"Pepper, ¡por favor!" el joven acercó su cara a la de ella. "No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Necesitas comida para vivir, y yo te necesito viva. Así que, por favor, de perdido unas cuantas galletas, ¿sí?"

La pelirroja suspiro en derrota, aceptó un punado de galletas, y empezó a morderlas lentamente. Tony le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al lugar donde mantenían el agua que colectaban cuando llovía. Él había diseñado un sistema simple de filtración con las partes y herramientas que había podido encontrar, y aunque el sistema nunca pasaría los estándares de sanidad establecidos por el Departamento de Salubridad, era mucho mejor esto que la alternativa.

"Pensándolo bien," Pepper dijo al observar su espalda. "Creo que si tomaré el antiácido después de todo."

"Bien," dijo él y empezó a llenar un pequeño vaso con agua. "Pero esa es la última pastilla que tenemos. Tendré que buscarte más. Me pregunto por qué te está dando acidez tan seguido. Probablemente porque no has estado comiendo bien."

"No creo que esa es la razón," se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué más puede ser? Ha estado empeorando últimamente, y lo único con lo que puedo asociarlo es con tus malos hábitos de dieta. No podemos correr el riesgo de enfermarnos, Pepper. No hay doctores ni hospitales."

"La verdad no creo que esa sea la causa."

Lo miró dar la vuelta, el vaso lleno de agua en la mano, y detenerse en la caja de medicinas. Él de ahí sacó de ahí la última pastilla antiácida, y después regresó a donde ella estaba esperándolo. Le ofreció los dos artículos a la chica, y ella rápidamente los tomó de sus manos para tragar la pastilla. En cuanto la cara de la chica estaba libre de obstrucciones, Tony se puso en cuclillas frente a la silla de la joven. De nuevo acercó su cara a la de ella, pasó sus dedos por su roja cabellera, y besó sus labios. Cuando por fin se separó de ella, él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

"No estoy tratando de ser un fastidio, Pepper. Es solo que te amo y me preocupa tu salud. Si algo malo te pasara, yo no… no sé lo que haría sin ti. Estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo para encontrar cosas buenas que comer, pero cada día es más difícil de hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es ser la causa de una enfermedad para ti."

Pepper le sonrió y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

"No es la comida, Tony. Te lo aseguro," la chica frunció el ceño al pasar su mano sobre la cara barbuda del chico. "No encontraste un rastrillo, ¿eh?"

Tony se bufó, lamentándose al igual que ella de su mala suerte. "Ni siquiera unas estúpidas tijeras."

"Pues ni modo. Ya veremos mañana. Tengo un lugar en la mira que creo tendrá muchas cosas buenas para nosotros."

"¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya yo otra vez?" le preguntó antes de levantarse del piso y regresar al bote de agua para servirse un vaso para él. "No hay problema si prefieres quedarte aquí."

"No, Tony," ella le contestó de inmediato. "Este siempre ha sido el acuerdo: nos tomamos turnos, ¿no es así?"

"Si, lo sé. Pero no te has sentido bien últimamente. No has dormido a gusto por una semana. Quién sabe si alguien esté allá afuera, esperando el momento oportuno para tomar ventaja de ti. Además, imaginate que tan más difícil será buscar provisiones con acidez haciéndote la vida imposible. Si no te sientes mejor mañana, no te voy a dejar ir a ninguna parte."

Pepper se mofó y miró las galletas en su mano.

"Por última vez: _no_ es la comida."

"Entonces, ¿qué más puede ser? Como me gustaría que aun estuviéramos en el templo para hacerlo funcionar otra vez. Así podría analizar tu esófago y estómago para ver cuál es el problema. Temo que si esto sigue así por más tiempo, que pronto empieces a sangrar por culpa de úlceras o algo así."

Pepper respiró profundamente y movió las galletas de su mano a la silla al lado derecho. Se sobó las manos de los nervios, y luego empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar.

"De hecho," empezó ella a decir en un tono de voz muy sutil, "No es nada más que un efecto colateral."

"¿Un efecto colateral? ¿De qué? ¿De mala nutrición?" Tony insistió con su viejo argumento mientras esperaba que su vaso se llenara de agua.

"No. Es un efecto colateral... un síntoma... de embarazo."

"¿De veras?" dijo él calmadamente, no entendiendo inmediatamente lo que ella le estaba dando a entender. "No lo sabía."

Pepper mordió su labios en lo que ella esperaba que la noticia tuvieran sentido para él. Cuando el vaso de agua que tenía él en sus manos cayó al suelo, ella se dio cuenta de que él por fin había entendido la situación. Para cuando Tony dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara con sorpresa, ella ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le tomó a la pobre y asustada chica toda su fuerza de voluntad el no perder la voz antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Tony, estoy embarazada."

* * *

 **Nota del Autor (N/A):** ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal? Vale la pena la traducción, ¿o no? Si no vale la pena, lo siento mucho. Si sí, no olviden darle las gracias a _iaabella shane_. Ella fue la que sugirió traducir la historia ;) Y de paso, no sean malos y dejen un comentario para saber que piensan de esta idea. Como siempre, ¡gracias de antemano por leer y comentar!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Antes - Parte 1

**Capítulo 1: Antes – Parte 1**

 _Año 7 A.E.T._

"¿Puedes creerlo que mañana por fin nos graduamos?" la pelirroja preguntó en cuanto sus pulmones lo permitieron.

"¿Claro?" Tony respondió con indiferencia antes de regresar sus labios a los ella por cinco segundos más, los cuales fueron muy cortos para él.

"Lo digo en serio, Tony," alejó su cara de él lo poco que pudo, dado que no había mucho lugar a donde hacerse. "¡Es algo súper importante!"

"Pep," el inventor se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos, "La ceremonia de graduación es mañana, no hoy. No ahorita. Por lo tanto, no es importante en este momento. Además, estamos algo ocupados, ¿no lo crees?"

Su risita divertida fue interrumpida cuando sus labios ansiosos tomaron los de ella otra vez.

La chica cerró los ojos de nuevo para disfrutar la sensación de la boca del genio explorando la suya metódicamente, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su cadera izquierda. Pasado un minuto, la joven lo detuvo de nuevo y el genio inmediatamente se quejó de la acción.

"Peppeeeeeeeerrrr."

"Lo digo súper en serio, Tony," sus ojos color miel buscaron los azules de él. "¡Lo logramos! ¡Por fin nos graduaremos de la preparatoria!"

"¿Y eso qué?" Tony encogió solamente su hombro derecho. Su brazo izquierdo estaba ocupado sosteniendo su cuerpo de tal forma que se pudiera mantener sobre la chica sin lastimarla.

"¿Cómo qué: y eso qué? ¡Algo así te cambia la vida!"

"Para nada," esta vez no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. "Hay cosas mucho más importantes que caminar sobre un pequeño y patético escenario para recibir un papelito en blanco que no vale ni un centavo."

"¿Que qué?" frunció el ceño la chica. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que graduarse de la prepa?"

"¿Esto?" ofreció él su réplica en un tono que indicaba lo obvio que era su respuesta antes de bajar su cara a la de ella para besarla por enésima vez. "Tú. Aquí. Nosotros."

Su segunda risita de felicidad fue de nuevo cortada por los labios del joven genio. Esta vez, sin embargo, la chica se sonrojó un poco con sus palabras y acciones, pero ella tomó ventaja de que Tony estaba muy ocupado besándola para darse cuenta del efecto que él tenía sobre ella.

Él no le había mentido, justo ahora. La graduación no era algo muy importante para él. No hoy. Ni mañana. Nunca, de hecho. Toda su atención en este momento estaba en su pelirroja. En lo suaves y deliciosos que se sentían sus labios en contra de los suyos. En lo sutil y cálida que su piel era al tocarla. En como él estaba casi sobre ella, y en como la tenía prácticamente atrapada entre su cuerpo y el cofre de su automóvil. Ni siquiera la grandiosa vista del Gran Cañón detrás de ellos había capturado su atención tanto como lo hacía Pepper. No. Lo único – la única persona que merecía su completa atención al momento era su mejor amiga. Su _novia_.

¡Oh! ¡Qué tonto se sentía él ahora por haber esperado tanto tiempo para poder llamarla de tal forma!

El beso casto al final de la invasión Makluan solo había sido el comienzo de todo lo bueno que él ahora tenía con ella. El principio de un capítulo nuevo en su amistad – la inauguración de un movimiento trascendental en el estado de su relación. Ese había sido el primer día que había dejado de negar que ya por un largo tiempo había estado él desarrollando sentimientos profundos por la pelirroja. Ese había sido el día en el que por fin había tenido las agallas suficientes para mostrarle a ella, con el más pequeño e inocente tipo de afecto físico, que él estaba listo y dispuesto a corresponder lo que él sabía de antemano ella ya sentía por él por años. Ese día, todo cambió para él. Ese día, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él se había sentido más vivo que nunca.

¿Graduación? ¡Al carajo con la graduación! ¡Darle atención a su novia era mucho más importante para él!

"Tony," murmuró ella entre besos cuando sintió el vibrar de su teléfono celular en su bolsa de mano. "Es hora."

"No. No lo es," su tono de voz era casi como el de un niño molesto al ser recordado que la hora de jugar había terminado y que era hora de ir a dormir.

"Tony," la chica rio y bajó sus brazos del cuello del chico para apoyar sus palmas sobre su pecho, pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo para detener el más que bienvenido asalto sobre sus labios. "Mi papá me va a matar."

"No lo hará," el chico usó su mano derecha para regresar uno de sus brazos a su cuello, en ningún momento abriendo los ojos o deteniendo el beso.

"¡Si lo hará!"

"Solo cúbrete con la armadura, y listo," dijo él sin pena alguna, su única meta al momento siendo el seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de su novia bajo el suyo.

"Stark, ¡vas a hacer que manden a un convento de monjas!"

"Te ayudo a escapar," apretó su mano sobre su cadera, casi por debajo de su ropa, sus réplicas entrecortadas por sus besos. "Te llevo conmigo a MIT."

"¡Tony Stark!"

La pelirroja movió la cabeza hacia un lado y finalmente empujó su pecho del suyo con sus manos. La cara de desilusión sobre el rostro del chico era dolorosa de ver, pero también lo sería si su papá decidiera por esto no continuar dejarla salir con el inventor. Por alguna razón, y siendo algo que los había sorprendido a los dos, Virgil Potts había estado un poco molesto cuando Pepper le había dicho que ella y Tony eran ahora una pareja. Muy en el fondo, el padre sobreprotector tenía en cuenta que Pepper era ya una persona de edad, y que sus decisiones eran cosa de ella y de nadie más. Conjuntamente, el padre de Pepper también sabía que Tony la respetaba y la cuidaba en todas las formas en las que un padre esperaba del chico que salía con su _pequeña_ hija.

Sin embargo, todavía existía cierta animosidad entre Tony y su padre cada vez que estaban en el mismo lugar. No estaba ella muy segura de dónde venía ese problema – su padre nunca había expresado disgusto por el genio anteriormente, o al menos no mientras lo único que existía entre ellos era amistad. Ella definitivamente no quería darle a su padre más razones en contra de salir con el joven genio.

"Pepper," el chico presionó sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que su tardanza en regresar podía causar. Lo último que necesitaba él era que Virgil pensara que Tony no tenía intención de regresar a tiempo a la chica que había secuestrado con permiso. Su cita al otro lado del país debía terminar.

Se limpió de los labios los vestigios del sabor de su novia, suspiró profundamente, y luego empezó a levantarse del cofre del auto, asegurándose de traerse a la joven consigo.

"Lo… lo siento, Pep."

"Lo sé."

"Lo digo en serio," dijo él hombros encogidos. "Deja te llevo a casa. Vamos."

"Tony," su susurro no fue lo que lo detuvo, pero su delicada mano sobre la de él lo hizo. "Sabes muy bien que no es qué no me agrade estar así… contigo… pero… Mi papá, pues…"

"Oye," el chico tomó la cara de su novia en sus manos, besó su frente y luego le sonrió. "Lo sé, Pepper. Créeme que lo sé."

Removió de su cara sus manos para tomar las de ella, su sonrisa pícara engrandeciendo al verla tan feliz. Se quedaron en silencio los dos adolescentes bajo las estrellas brillantes que eran fáciles de ver gracias a la oscuridad que los rodeaba en el lugar especial a donde la había traído. En ese momento, al casi perderse en sus ojos azules, la pelirroja deseaba más que nunca poder leer su mente. Si lo hubiera podido hacer, la joven se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Pero también, el leer su mente la hubiera hecho sentirse un poco agobiada y más que sorprendida al darse cuenta lo mucho que él sentía por ella.

El genio abrió la boca para decirle la verdad; para expresarle la razón por la cual su corazón latía a mil por hora – para confesarle la verdadera razón por la cual no podía saciar sus ganas de besarla una y otra vez…

Pero la alarma del celular sonó de nuevo.

Y el golpe de la realidad la hizo bajar la cara de tristeza.

"¿Sabes qué?" el inventor tomó la barbilla de la joven para que levantara la mirada hacia él, obligándola a verlo a los ojos antes de hablar otra vez. "Me retracto."

No entendiendo inmediatamente a donde iba la conversación, pero temiendo lo peor, la chica movió su cabeza hacia atrás. "Te retractas, ¿de qué?"

"De lo que acabo de decir acerca de la graduación. No puedo esperar a que esté aquí."

"¿De verdad?" se levantaron sus cejas en sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque entonces, en dos meses más, iremos a la universidad. Y eso quiere decir que tendré la libertad de irte a visitar a la hora que sea y cuantas veces se me pegue la gana."

Pepper paso saliva de los nervios, retiró sus ojos de los de él, y luego alterno entre ver el cañón y el rostro decisivo del genio.

"¿Y con _visitar_ te refieres a usar la armadura de sigilo para colarte a mi cuarto para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo ahorita?"

"¡Pues claro!"

Pepper tiró la cabeza hacia atrás de risa, casi llorando de alegría. Le tomó a Tony todo su poder de control personal no tomarla en sus brazos de nuevo para perderse en su cuello y pasar el resto de la noche ahí. No podía explicarlo, ni aunque se lo preguntaran (y estaba muy feliz que nadie lo había cuestionado aun), pero ese simple beso después de la batalla alienígena había desentrañado en él una necesidad incontrolable de hacerla reír, de acariciar su piel de seda con sus manos, y de constantemente tocar sus labios con los de ella.

Justo como lo hacía ahora de nuevo.

"Tony," la respiración de la pelirroja casi se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos de Tony alrededor de ella, y cuando cayó en cuenta de que su beso estaba tornárseos más íntimo que antes. "Ya… en serio… tengo… que irme…"

"Mmhmm," contestó el chico pero no se detuvo. Optó mejor por empujar la cabeza de la joven hacia atrás con su mano derecha detrás de su cuello, y continuó besándola hasta que el sonido de la alarma por fin lo saco de su trance.

"¡Con un demonio!" presionó el genio el lado izquierdo de su rostro en contra el de Pepper.

"Mañana," la chica besó su mejilla. "Nos veremos mañana."

"Sí," asintiendo con la cabeza, ya decidido a abandonar la esperanza de que el tiempo se detuviera para él. "La graduación en la mañana. Y la fiesta en la tarde."

"Mmhmm," sonrió. "Y después todo el verano sin nada que hacer."

"Nada que hacer. Más que estar contigo."

La pelirroja perdió la voz con sus palabras, pero no había duda de que Tony podía ver que su novia estaba de acuerdo con sus planes cuando se dio cuenta lo roja que su cara estaba ahora.

xxxXXXxxx

El por fin encontrar la endemoniada pistola desintegradora en el video juego preferido de Tony era una de las razones por las cuales a Rhodey no le molestaba quedarse solo en el templo cuando sus dos amigos salían a citas. La necesidad de solicitar ayuda del equipo Iron Man andaba casi por los suelos, y en el raro caso que la ciudad los necesitaba, salvar el día no tomaba más que unos cuantos minutos. La mayor parte del tiempo, los villanos que detenían hoy en día no era la gran cosa. Ya no existían villanos con sus propias armaduras, o billonarios descarriados empeñados en empezar un apocalipsis de sonámbulos, y definitivamente tampoco habían escuchado de mujeres psicóticas con máscaras que cambiaban la apariencia física de una persona.

Debido a esto, patrullar la ciudad individualmente era ahora la norma.

Desde la derrota de los Makluan, los tres héroes se tomaban turnos velando la ciudad – y a veces, optaban por solo estar pendientes de cualquier llamada de auxilio sin siquiera tener que salir a patrullar. Los diseños de War Machine y Rescue habían sido adaptados para convertirse en mochilas. Los sistemas en el Templo Makluan estaban directamente conectados a las mochilas-armaduras y a los teléfonos móviles de los jóvenes. Si alguna emergencia ocurría de repente, los tres chicos recibían una alerta de texto en sus celulares, todo sin necesidad de ir a la armería a todas horas del día.

Ese era el protocolo a seguir, al menos de que alguien apagara las alertas desde el templo; como lo había hecho Rhodey el día de hoy para darles a sus amigos la oportunidad de disfrutar su cita.

"¡AH! ¡ESTÚPIDA PISTOLA DESINTEGRADORA CHAFA!"

El sonido que anunciaba el fallido intento de completar el nivel de juego se escuchó en las ruinas, así como se escuchó también el eco de la consola portátil siendo golpeada contra la silla de comando. Rhodey respiró fuerte y con desagrado, entrecerró los ojos para darle un vistazo a la pantalla principal de la computadora del templo, y luego suspiró fuertemente al casi brincar de la silla al piso.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado _tú_ ahí?"

Rhodey se detuvo frente de la pantalla flotante. Al ver que la alerta en cuestión había sido recibida hace una hora, el chico empezó a presionar botón tras botón, causando la activación de las alarmas de notificación en el templo.

"¡Ah, rayos!" Rhodey inmediatamente apagó la alarma. "¡Puse la estúpida alarma en modo silencioso!"

No queriendo perder más tiempo, el joven rápidamente abrió la ventana que contenía la información de la misión que estaba pendiente. La ubicación de la misión lo hizo dudar por un segundo, pero pronto se sacudió la cabeza para no enfocarse en lo raro que era recibir llamadas de ayuda de un lugar tan lejano, sino en el hecho de que era una emergencia. Al final del día, el equipo Iron Man estaba siendo llamado, y ni las diferencias de horario, ni el viaje de más de 16,000 kilómetros (ida y vuelta), iba a interponerse en el cumplimiento de su deber. Tony y Pepper no estaban disponibles, y dado lo tarde que era, ellos de seguro ya iban de regreso a casa a descansar.

"Mejor que me ponga en camino," Rhodey se dijo a si mismo al correr hacia su armadura y subirse a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

La mochila-armadura de War Machine aún estaba en el piso del templo. Había planeado usarla para regresar a su casa cuando su velada terminara. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, la locación de la misión, y la tarde hora, tenía más sentido para él usar la armadura oficial de War Machine para la misión y para regresar a casa, que usar la versión modificada y más pequeña que era la de la mochila. La versión portátil de su armadura era menos poderosa que la original, así que si quería regresar a tiempo para los eventos de mañana, era imperativo para él utilizar la opción del transporte suborbital de la armadura original para viajar lo más rápido posible. Mañana era su ceremonia de graduación, y si por alguna razón se la perdía, Rhodey sabía que su mamá sin duda lo iba a castrar y matar.

El chico estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que su aparato reproductor masculino estaba intacto. Lo último que deseaba hacer era darle razones a su madre para que decidiera quirúrgicamente removérselo de su cuerpo.

"Computadora: continua mandando toda comunicación solamente a mí. No molestes a Tony o a Pepper por ningún motivo."

" _Comando confirmado,"_ la computadora replicó. _"Hasta nuevo aviso, toda comunicación será mandada solo a War Machine."_

"¡Como debe de ser!" sonrió presumidamente ya dentro de la armadura. "¡Vamos a patear trasero!"

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!


	3. Capítulo 2: Presente – Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Presente – Parte 1**

 _Año 1 D.E.T._

 _"Cuando te conviertas en padre, lo entenderás."_

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se le había echado en cara esta clásica expresión parental. Dudaba él que quedara alguien en este mundo que se la dijera otra vez, pero la había escuchado ya suficientes veces para que su impacto en él fuera de por vida – especialmente después de la noticia que Pepper le había dado hace unas horas. El genio había escuchado esta frase en ciertas ocasiones cuando era niño, en especial cuando no entendía porque tenía que seguir ciertas reglas u órdenes de su padre. Su madre no había vivido lo suficiente para tener la oportunidad de usar esta lógica maternal con él, y Roberta NUNCA había usado este tipo de justificación para sus pendientes de madre adoptiva. Sin embargo, la última vez que esta frase había sido dirigida al joven genio, había sido en la más triste de las formas, y había venido de la boca de Virgil Potts.

Ese último caso del uso de la frase por siempre quedaría grabado en su memoria – de eso, él estaba más que seguro.

Tony abrió los ojos a la oscuridad parcial de la noche; el sueño lo eludía sin importar lo cansando que estaba de forma física, mental y emocional. Su mirada casi se perdía al tomar nota del desfile de cajas que contenían las provisiones que habían encontrado en las últimas semanas, y por un momento se odió a sí mismo. La mitad de los suministros en esas cajas había sido recaudada por la pelirroja, lo cual quería decir que la mitad de esas búsquedas nocturnas de abastos había sido completada por una Pepper Potts encinta.

 _Embarazada_ , Tony tragó saliva. _Pepper está embarazada._

Su mente siempre activa categorizó e hizo el conteo de los suministros actualmente disponibles. Con suerte, y racionando con cuidado la comida, se podría evitar por tres semanas salir por la noche a buscar más abastos. Detener las redadas totalmente era estúpido en sí, pero el punto de considerar alterar el horario de las redadas era evitar que Pepper tuviera que ser parte de ellas de ahora en adelante. Si en lugar de tomarse turnos para salir en la noche, Tony optara por salir cada tercer día empezando la próxima semana, no existiría una gran interrupción en el flujo de abastos encontrados.

Los números cuadraban, y el plan tenía sentido en su mente, pero convencer a la chica de que esto era lo mejor para ella iba a ser tan difícil como resucitar a los muertos.

Aunque aún no se convertía en padre, la verdad era que _sí_ entendía ahora mucho más.

Se sentó en la cama, deslizó sus pies hacia la orilla, y de inmediato sintió el frío del piso de cemento. La _cama_ no era más que un simple colchón tirado sobre el piso, dos almohadillas cuyos colores ni siquiera coordinaban, y una delgada y deshilachada cobija con agujeros por doquier. No era ese colchón el más cómodo del mundo, pero sí era el único colchón adecuado que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar en casi un año. Arrastrarlo de guarida a guarida no iba a ser muy práctico, así que no les quedaba más que disfrutar la porquería de colchón mientras pudieran – al menos que decidieran no mudarse otra vez. Desafortunadamente, el quedarse en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo limitaba la oportunidad de toparse con comida y abastos decentes, y también incrementaba la oportunidad de ser encontrados por Apañadores, ejércitos de SST… o peor.

Por otra parte, el mudarse también los exponía a ser vistos en lo que descubrían otro lugar apropiado para ocultarse. La tarea de encontrar otro sitio en donde quedarse por un tiempo nunca era fácil, o su correcta ejecución garantizada. De hecho, entre más se habían mudado, más se habían alejado de su ciudad natal y de las áreas que conocían, haciendo así más difícil la misión de encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir.

 _No_ , sacudió la cabeza con fervor el chico. _No es vivir. Es sobrevivir._

Sobrevivir; porque no existía otra forma para describir en una palabra su situación actual: ingiriendo comida expirada, remendando ropa vieja que se hacía cada día más y más delgada y frágil, durmiendo en el piso, bañándose solo una o dos veces al mes – y a veces menos, si no llovía mucho, titiritando de frío durante el invierno al tratar de mantener el calor quemando basura, esperando no enfermarse de nada grave o letal, pasando la mitad del tiempo temiendo que sus escondites fuera encontrados y robados… y pasando la otra mitad del tiempo aterrorizados por la posibilidad de que alguien los reconociera – o lo reconociera a _él_ , y que los matara a los dos por lo que él había hecho.

Él, Tony Stark, había condenado al mundo entero – y todas las personas: muertas, medio muertas o vivas, lo tenían muy en mente.

 _Andros tenía razón. Ojalá me hubiera matado. Ojalá me hubiera volado la cabeza en pedazos._

Por otra parte, para cuando Andros Stark se había presentado para cambiar los errores de su propio pasado, Tony ya había tomado las medidas necesarias para destruir el mundo.

Destruir su mundo.

Destruirle el mundo a _ella_.

Destruirle el mundo a su futuro hijo.

Le dio al desmoronado sótano una última mirada de decepción antes de mover su cuerpo a la izquierda para así poder ver a la mujer dormida a su lado. Ella había abandonado parte de la cobija durante la noche, y la colcha ahora estaba más cerca de sus pies que del resto de su cuerpo. La joven dormitaba de espaldas; su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza, y su mano derecha por su mejilla. La posición de su cuerpo causaba que la parte de abajo de su blusa se subiera un poco, de tal forma que exponía parte de su estómago, dejando al descubierto su aun plano vientre. Los dedos del inventor deseaban a rabiar acariciar la piel exhibida, solo para después guiarlos hacia abajo, a la _casita_ donde su pequeño por ahora vivía. Empero, no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de tocarla por temor a despertarla con el movimiento.

A lo largo de los años, ambos habían aprendido a caer en un sueño muy ligero. Esto era algo previamente desconocido para ellos, especialmente para Tony, quien había tenido la fama de dormirse inmediatamente después de una batalla, aun estando dentro de la armadura, mientras esta permanecía en el aire. Sin embargo, las circunstancias actuales no daban lugar para tomarse estos lujos. Uno tenía que estar listo para defenderse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial durante la noche. Aquel que dudaba en matar, terminaba siendo el muerto. Era un mundo muy difícil en el que vivían. No se podía confiar en nadie. Nadie era incapaz de cometer crímenes atroces. Nadie le mostraba misericordia a nadie.

Era algo cómico para él, como la gente por años había dado por hecho la comodidad de sus hogares y la seguridad de sus comunidades, especialmente al dormir. En tu hogar, se suponía que nadie podía molestarte o herirte. En tu hogar, lo único que se suponía debías ser era amado y protegido.

Pero en el mundo de hoy, el único lugar seguro para estar era en un cementerio. Y lo único seguro para ser era muerto.

¿A qué clase de infernal mundo iban ellos a traer otra vida? ¿Qué oportunidades podría su hijo esperar de un mundo en el que su padre era el hombre más odiado del mundo en un planeta ya escaseado de gente? ¿Qué diablos habían estado pensado los dos cada vez que hacían el amor?

 _Se suponía que no podía ella quedar embarazada. Se suponía que ella era infértil._

O al menos 99% infértil. Ese 1% había peleado con uñas y dientes para abatir las probabilidades.

 _Pepper_ , el joven sintió ardor en sus ojos.

De todos los posibles futuros que él se había imaginado tener con ella, de todas las oportunidades y comodidades que él había considerado poder ofrecerle en un momento, una vida de miedo constante y escasez sin fin no era una que había pasado por su mente. ¿Por qué razón lo habría hecho si él había sido uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos en el mundo, incluso antes de siquiera poder obtener una licencia de manejo? ¿Por qué razón hubiera él considerado vivir este tipo de existencia de recursos muy limitados si él nunca había fallado en obtener cualquier cosa que él quisiera o necesitara, toda su vida?

Suspiró agudamente al darle un vistazo a sus maltratadas manos. Sus manos y su mente eran las únicas dos herramientas que él había necesitado toda su vida para hacer realidad todo lo que él se proponía. Si algo estaba roto, él lo podía arreglar. Si algo no existían aun, él lo podía inventar. Cualquier producto de su mente, él podía traerlo a la vida. Su inteligencia siempre había sido su más poderosa arma para hacer realidad sus metas. Lo único que él jamás había considerado, ni por un segundo, era ser parte de una meta de destrucción mundial.

No lo había planeado. Mucho menos imaginado. Y definitivamente tampoco lo había predicho. Solo había sucedido, de la noche a la mañana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El golpe le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

" _Cuando te conviertas en padre, lo entenderás."_

Apretó las manos, cerró los ojos, y suspiró profundamente.

Esto no era lo que ella y su futuro hijo o hija merecían. Él le había dado, esencialmente, una sentencia de muerte a Pepper – a su querida Pepper. Un embarazo y un parto eran ya difíciles de llevar a cabo en una nación que contaba con los mejores recursos para la atención a la salud. Un embarazo y un parto en el mundo de hoy no eran más que una forma segura de perder la vida.

Habían pasado solo siete años desde aquel terrible día, pero en ese poco tiempo los niños se habían tornado en objetos de sueños abstractos. Al principio, los niños eran una carga, un riesgo, dado los pocos recursos disponibles después del cataclismo. Después, los niños habían empezado a escasear dado los efectos secundarios de la vacuna contra el virus del SST. Y luego, dos años después de la última vez que Tony había intentado salvar al mundo, los niños pasaron a ser mitos. Era extremadamente raro ver uno andando por la calle, tan raro como ver un diluvio en el desierto durante el verano.

Al pasado de los años, muchas personas habían perdido a sus hijos por culpa de las acciones de Tony Stark. Muchas de esas personas serian mas que felices en regresarle el favor al genio.

 _No_ , Tony sacudió la cabeza. _No puedo dejar que algo les pase. No dejaré que algo malo les suceda. Lo prometí. Lo juré. Yo juré que la mantendría a salvo._

Él no lo había hecho oficial, pero sus acciones heroicas – o mejor dicho: la falta de ellas, habían sido suficientes para que la pelirroja supiera que Tony se había dado por vencido en sus intentos de rectificar sus errores del pasado. Lo había intentado, por muchos años y con mucho esfuerzo, pero no había podido corregir la mayor falta que él había cometido en su vida. Había casi perdido la vida en el intento, pero había fallado una y otra vez. Ella nunca le había cuestionado su reciente renuencia de repararlo todo – su obvia renuencia de intentar de una vez por todas salir victorioso en contra del mal que era había tomado posesión del mundo, pero él sabía que ella deseaba que él lo intentara de nuevo. Ella quería ejecutar su venganza por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Ella quería ayudarlo a cargar con la culpa. Ella quería estar ahí con él, para y por él, en cualquier forma que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Ella quería esto y mucho más para él.

Y ahora, sin tomar en cuenta que la posibilidad nunca les había cruzado por la cabeza, ella le iba a dar un hijo. En siete meses, para ser exacto.

" _Encontré unas pruebas de embarazo en la casa que robé la semana pasada,"_ le había dicho ella hace una horas cuando le había informado que estaba esperando un bebe de él. _"Eran esas de alta calidad que te dicen cuanto llevas embarazada. No… no lo podía creer. Pero tomé la prueba cinco veces. Me acabé la caja de pruebas, de hecho. Y yo… pues… no queda duda."_

Sin duda alguna – tan inexistente como la esperanza en este mundo, o la esperanza de que Pepper y su hijo tuvieran una vida feliz y plena… al menos de que él hiciera lo necesario para cambiar este hecho. Sin esperanza, al menos de que él regresará a hacer planes, a pensar fuera de lo común, y a luchar de nuevo. Sin un futuro, al menos de que él se amarrara bien los pantalones, recobrara la intención de hacer todo lo posible para salvar al mundo, y de que tornara sus planes en acción.

Nunca había existido una opción – era su responsabilidad el arreglar lo que él mismo había echado a perder. No tenía él el derecho de darse por vencido – especialmente no ahora. Se lo debía a toda persona que había muerto en la catástrofe. Se lo debía a cada ser querido que había perecido tratando de salvarlos. Se lo debía a su futuro hijo. Se lo debía a su esposa.

No iba a ser fácil, y era muy probable que el intento lo mataría. Pero al final del día, él prefería mil veces morir sabiendo que gracias a su sacrificio Pepper y su hijo vivirían en un mundo repleto de paz y prosperidad, que en uno en el cual ellos morirían en manos de aquellas personas que querían lastimar a los seres que él amaba más en el mundo.

" _Cuando te conviertas en padre, lo entenderás."_

Y sí lo entendía: un padre haría por sus hijos lo que fuera necesario.

Y eso es lo que haría él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que aún les esté gustando la historia. Si ven algún error, por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por el tiempo y el interés!


	4. Capítulo 3: Antes – Parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Antes – Parte 2**

 _Año 7 A.E.T._

 _"Harold Hogan."_

Hoy le diría la verdad, de eso no había duda. Había planeado decírselo el día de ayer, al final de su cita, pero la única oportunidad que se había presentado para hacerlo de una forma que fuera inolvidable para ella se le había escapado de las manos cuando la alarma de su celular había sonado. Hoy era su día de suerte, no obstante. Lo podía sentir en su corazón y en sus huesos. Hoy, él por fin sería liberado del aburrimiento que era para él la escuela preparatoria – de hecho, esperaba con ansiedad los dignos retos que sin duda la universidad tendría para su intelecto. Hoy, él dejaría atrás la rutina de la educación pública forzada. Esta noche, él celebraría sus logros con su familia y amigos. Y más tarde, aun esta misma noche, él le diría a su novia que la quería… lo _mucho_ que la quería.

La idea del _amor_ había sido un concepto foráneo para él por muchos años – o al menos en la forma de amor _romántico_. Él quería a su difunta madre. Él quería a su padre. Él quería a Roberta y a Rhodey. Y definitivamente quería a Pepper, también. Pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, especialmente en los últimos tres meses – el tiempo que habían estado saliendo como pareja – el amor que sentía por Pepper había lentamente evolucionado día con día. Se había transformado del tipo de amor amistoso que el sentía por Rhodey, a otro tipo que nunca antes había experimentado. No era tan simple como decir que la chica le gustaba, o que estaba enamorado de ella. Y tampoco era algo tan simple como decir que la pelirroja le alborotaba las hormonas – aunque, para ser sincero, él no podía negar que su libido había sido despertado de un largo sueño gracias a ella. Era algo que no podía describir – algo que le revolvía el estómago cuando ella le sonreía. Algo que lo motivaba a ser una mejor persona. Algo que lo hacía sentirse triste al pensar acerca de la distancia que pronto existiría entre ellos cuando la hora de ir a la universidad estuviera a su puerta…

Algo que lo hacía sentirse preocupado de que Virgil Potts aún no aprobaba muy bien su relación con Pepper.

Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Tony Stark aún no podía entender qué era lo que él había hecho mal en los ojos del padre de Pepper. Por alguna razón que él desconocía, el agente del FBI no había objetado cuando se le había hecho saber que Tony le había construido una armadura a su hija para llevársela consigo a pelear en contra de invasores alienígenas. Sin embargo, el padre de la pelirroja había hecho un gran berrinche cuando Pepper le había dicho que ella ahora salía con Tony Stark.

¿Qué clase de lógica era esa? Una sin el más simple sentido, sin duda.

 _"Patricia Marie Potts."_

El Maestro de Ceremonias llamando a Pepper al escenario interrumpió los pensamientos de Tony. Los ojos azules del chico la siguieron mientras la joven subió las escaleras, recibió el papel enrollado que tenía el Director Nara para ella, posó para una foto con el director, y luego caminó al otro extremo de la plataforma, saludando de mano a los miembros de la facultad ahí presentes. El proceso en si era fastidioso y obviamente practicado a morir, tanto así que el joven genio quería rodar los ojos y vomitar de lo patético que esto era para él. A pesar de todo, mantuvo callado su desagrado con la burocracia y el teatro de la educación pública, especialmente cuando Pepper volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y le guiñó su ojo color miel antes de tomar su asiento de nuevo.

Mientras el Director Nara llamaba al siguiente alumno en fila, Tony se tomó un segundo para darle un vistazo a los alumnos enfrente de donde él estaba parado esperando su turno, con la esperanza de ver a su amigo Rhodey ya ahí. El inventor frunció el ceño al confirmar que Rhodey aún no estaba presente en la ceremonia, sin importar lo pronto que su nombre seria llamado. El joven después tornó su atención al público, sus ojos clavados en Roberta Rhodes, y levantó los brazos en forma inquisitiva. La mujer adulta simplemente encogió los hombros, sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, y luego apuntó al celular en su mano para indicarle al genio que aún no había podido localizar a su hijo.

Era tan raro que Rhodey llegara tarde a cualquier evento – el joven era tan puntual que de seguro llegaría a tiempo hasta a su propio funeral. Era más que raro que ni siquiera le había dicho a nadie en dónde estaba o a dónde había ido. Lo último que Tony había oído de él había sido durante la noche anterior, antes de que él y Pepper cambiaran su medio de transportación de las armaduras al auto convertible que los esperaba en el aeropuerto de Nevada. El futuro cadete de la Fuerza Aérea Americana le había mandado un mensaje de texto al genio, burlándose de la cita de su amigo al decirle que había dejado los condones en el templo. Tony sabía que Rhodey tendía a pasarse la noche en la armería cuando él y Pepper salían a citas, para así él poder estar listo para patrullar la ciudad mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados en otra parte. Pero esto no explicaba el paradero de su amigo, dado que ni él ni Pepper habían recibido alertas del templo a sus teléfonos o armaduras. Y esto era sin contar el hecho de que Rhodey no dejaría a una misión interponerse en asistir a su graduación.

Por otra parte, Tony aun no recibía ninguna evidencia de que Rhodey estaba cubriendo una misión, y eso lo preocupaba aún más. De todos modos, y al final de día, no era ahora el momento para inquietar a la madre del chico con esta información hasta que la confirmara él mismo – en especial cuando el nombre de Rhodey fue omitido de la lista cuando el Maestro de Ceremonias cayó en cuenta de que Rhodey ni siquiera estaba haciendo fila.

" _Anthony Edward Stark."_

El joven billonario puso en su cara la sonrisa más falsa que pudo conjurar antes de repetir la coreografía robótica que se le había forzado aprender a cada graduado de la Academia del Mañana. Hasta se aguantó las ganas de hacer un gesto de aprobación con su dedo pulgar durante la foto con el director. Tan rápido como él había puesto pie sobre el escenario, su tortura había terminado. Pronto se encontró en camino a su asiento, el cual estaba a diez sillas de la pelirroja, pero no sin antes, y solo por un instante, tomarle la mano a la chica al pasar frente a ella. En cuanto tomó asiento, el joven de los ojos azules miró hacia la fila de alumnos que aun esperaban recibir su papelito en blanco hasta que su teléfono celular vibró para avisarle que tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo.

" _¿Nada?"_

Tony levantó la mirada para pasarla de ver la pantalla de su teléfono a ver a su novia y contestarle su mensaje. Pero antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de negar con la cabeza, un grito hizo a todos mirar hacia el escenario.

"¡YA LLEGUÉ! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!"

" _James Rupert Rhodes,"_ el Maestro de Ceremonias no tuvo más remedio que alterar el orden de la procesión de los alumnos para incluir al extremadamente tarde alumno en la ceremonia.

Tony y Pepper se rieron disimuladamente cuando Rhodey casi se tropezó con su toga al subir las escaleras, pero no pudieron aguantarse la carcajada cuando, al posar para la foto con el Director Nara, el birrete de Rhodey se le deslizó de la cabeza y le pegó al director en la cara.

A _Rupert_ le iba a ir de la patada hoy por la noche.

xxxXXXxxx

La vista del atardecer desde el balcón del edificio de Stark International era impresionante. No se comparaba con la vista desde el Gran Cañón, por supuesto, pero Tony Stark sabía que el ambiente era lo suficientemente bueno para confesarle a su chica lo que él sentía por ella de una forma que ella recordaría toda su vida. Ya habían cenado, bailado, pasado tiempo con los otros invitados de la fiesta oficial de los graduados de la Academia del Mañana, y la pareja ahora se encontraba viendo la puesta del sol, cerca de la barandilla que rodeaba el balcón del edificio. El rascacielos era el más alto en todo el centro de la ciudad – no había un mejor lugar para ver el sol desaparecer bajo el horizonte que en este mismo.

Tranquilamente cambió su posición de estar de pie a su izquierda a estar detrás de ella. La chica tenía sus manos sobre la barandilla, sus ojos pegados al espectáculo multicolor teniendo lugar frente a ella. Con mucho cuidado él deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, rozando su cintura al hacerlo, hasta que sus manos también rodearon la barandilla de tal forma que su pecho se presionara en contra de su espalda, dejando a la pelirroja atrapada entre el barandal y su cuerpo.

"Felicidades por sobrevivir la preparatoria, Miss Potts," le susurró el joven en su oído derecho, trayendo una sonrisa a la cara de la chica.

"Y felicidades a ti por pasar tus clases, Señor _tengo-que-ir-al-baño_ Stark."

"Buuuu!" entrecerró los ojos en broma aunque ella no podía verlo a la cara. "¡Golpe bajo, Pepper!"

"Pero no es mentira," le replicó ella al reposar la parte de atrás de su cabeza sobre su pecho, tomar su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, y luego jalar su cara a la de ella para besarlo en los labios.

El beso solo duró por un segundo ya que el sonido de una carraspera detrás de ellos los hizo separarse al instante.

"Patricia, tenemos que hablar."

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás para poner una distancia decente entre él y la chica, saludó nerviosamente al recién llegado, y luego apuntó hacia la fiesta con su dedo índice izquierdo.

"Les daré algo de privacidad."

"No," la voz de Virgil era inusualmente desconcertante. "Esto también te incumbe a ti."

"¿Oh?" Tony miró a la pelirroja por un segundo con la esperanza de que el miedo que él veía en su cara no fuera el mismo que él sentía en la suya. "OK, Señor Potts. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Yo ya no apruebo esta relación. Tienen que terminar."

Ambos adolescentes miraron al hombre con gran incredulidad, luego se vieron el uno al otro, y finalmente regresaron su atención al padre de Pepper. Ni la postura ni la cara de seriedad del hombre cambiaron por un segundo. De hecho, el hombre parecía estar frunciendo el ceño aún más – una acción que les impidió dar una respuesta inteligente.

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que me escuchaste claramente, Patricia. Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y les di la oportunidad de demostrarme que no era una mala idea dejarte salir con él. Pero la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación, así que tienes que terminar con él esta noche. De inmediato, de hecho."

"Pero… pero, Papá… ¿Por qué?… digo… que fue lo que–"

"No es una negociación. Dile adiós a Tony. Nos vamos a ir de la fiesta, ahorita mismo."

"¿Qué?" esta vez fue Tony el que habló. "No entiendo que es lo que está pasando, Señor Potts. Esta… esta es nuestra graduación… nuestra fiesta. Y yo… nosotros… No… no entiendo de dónde sale todo esto. Yo sé que usted no está muy convencido de dejarme salir con Pepper, pero si usted me dice el por qué no está de acuerdo y qué es lo que debo hacer para mostrarle lo serio que esto es para mí, le aseguro que yo–"

"¿Quieres saber que tienes que hacer? Termina la relación con Pepper. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer."

"Pero," los ojos de Tony se entrelazaron con los de Pepper. "Pero yo… yo la–"

Los labios de Tony tomaron forma para decir la palabra "quiero." Sus cuerdas bucales y su mente se prepararon para hacer la confesión. Su corazón gritó a los cuatro vientos que este era el mejor momento para decírselo. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, se forzó el chico a tragarse sus palabras. Ignoró sus instintos. Ignoró su corazón. Este no era el mejor momento para decirle a Pepper que la quería. Confesarle esto enfrente de su padre solo traería más problemas que soluciones.

"Ya no soy una niña pequeña, Papá," Pepper dijo con una voz entrecortada. Sus puños temblaban a sus costados, su cabeza colgaba, y era más que obvio que estaba tratando de mantener firmes sus labios y su barbilla. "No puedes decirme cómo vivir mi vida."

"Claro que puedo," Virgil dijo con calma. "Puede que ya seas lo suficientemente grande para ir a la universidad, pero aun dependes de mi hasta que te gradúes de ella. Y a lo mejor también después de esa graduación hasta que consigas trabajo y vivas por tu cuenta. Pero si quieres que pague por tu escuela y si quieres tener un lugar en donde vivir, tienes que dejar de salir con Tony Stark."

Pepper levantó la cabeza de repente para darle a su padre una mirada de incredulidad sin precedente. Luego miró a Tony otra vez, suplicándole con la mirada que le diera una razón por la cual su padre estaba tan enfadado, pero el genio solo encogió los hombros. Él estaba tan sorprendido como ella lo estaba.

"Deja de perder el tiempo. Termina con él. Tenemos que irnos a casa para que puedas empacar."

"¿Empacar? ¿Por qué?"

"Vas a pasar el verano con tu madre, en Pittsburgh."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Que acaso crees que no sé qué si te quedas aquí durante el verano, ustedes dos se seguirán viendo a mis espaldas? Te vas mañana, así que date prisa y dile adiós."

"¡No, Papá! Por favor…"

"¿Por qué–"

Cuando ninguno de los jóvenes hizo el esfuerzo de seguir sus órdenes, Virgil tomó a Tony por su camisa y lo jaló hacia él para luego prácticamente gruñirle a la cara.

"Vale más que te mantengas alejado de mi hija. ¿Me oyes? Si la vuelves a buscar o intentas comunicarte con ella de nuevo, me aseguraré de que te arresten por ello. No me importa cuánto dinero tienes."

Tony tragó saliva, entrecerró los ojos, y luego usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lastimar al hombre frente a él. Aunque el padre de Pepper era un adulto y era físicamente más grande que él, Tony tenía el poder de Extremis en sus venas, el cual lo hacía mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Él sabía que podía causarle daño al hombre si él se lo proponía. Él estaba consciente de que, si el caso se diera en el cual ellos pelearan de hombre a hombre, él podía ganar.

Sin embargo, y después de ver a Pepper con una mirada triste, el inventor se dio por vencido.

"Está bien," Tony tragó saliva de nuevo. "Terminaré con ella."

Antes de que Virgil pudiera responder, y antes de que Tony pudiera clarificar su declaración, Pepper salió corriendo del balcón, su llanto obvio al irse a refugiar a la sala principal.


	5. Capítulo 4: Presente - Parte 2

**Capítulo 4: Presente – Parte 2**

 _Año 1 D.E.T._

Un sonido fuerte cerca de ella fue todo lo necesario para que su cuerpo se pusiera en estado de alerta, a pesar del profundo sueño en el que había estado hace solo unos segundos. Abrió los ojos, se sentó sobre la cama, sacó de debajo de la almohada su revólver, le removió el candado, y lo apuntó al área general de donde había venido el ruido que la había despertado. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sus manos le temblaban, pero estaba lista para matar si lo era necesario. Con una mirada furtiva a su lado derecho confirmó que Tony ya no estaba en la cama con ella, y eso lo la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa que antes… hasta que dicho hombre lentamente salió del área de almacenamiento que había en el sótano, sus manos en el aire para mostrar que no estaba armado.

"¡No dispares, Amor!"

Le tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la joven suspiró con fuerza, rodó los ojos, y activó el candado de su arma de nuevo antes de aventarla al lado vacío de la cama.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS, Stark? ¿Quieres que te dispare o qué?"

"Lo siento," bajo el joven sus brazos y encogió los hombros con pena. "Se me cayó algo otra vez."

"¿No me digas?" Pepper se frotó la cara con las manos. "¡En verdad que tienes que dejar de hacer eso! Uno de estos días no seré lo suficientemente rápida para detenerme y te… te…"

 _Te mataré a ti también_ , quiso decir ella pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. Ambos estaban más que conscientes de que ella ya había matado a personas que ella amaba, y con la misma pistola que cargaba ella consigo. No había necesidad de hacer la realidad aún más pesada al decir la verdad. No había necesidad de recordar los actos atroces cometidos por ella hasta ahora.

"¡Maldita sea, Tony!" respiró profundamente al remover sus manos de la cara para verlo sentarse a su lado en la cama. "Por favor no hagas eso otra vez. Despiértame primero. O… o mejor espera a que me levante sola."

"Esa era mi intención," le digo él con honestidad antes de acercar su cara a la de ella para besarla rápidamente en los labios. "Pero ya pasa del mediodía y no pude mantenerme acostado por mucho más tiempo."

"¿Que qué?" la joven le dio un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca izquierda. "¡Maldición! ¡Dormí toda la mañana!"

"Porque te hacía falta descansar," él le recordó de inmediato.

"Yo," sacudió la cabeza cuando no encontró razón alguna para alegar con su lógica indiscutible, y luego cepilló sus cabellos con sus dedos. "Ya que da, supongo. De perdido tendré mucha energía para la redada de esta noche."

"Pe–"

Ella inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda y entrecerró los ojos.

"Ni. Empieces. Stark. Voy a ir a la redada hoy por la noche, y eso es final."

Él no movió su cara hacia atrás ni la mano de su boca, pero sus ojos tristes lentamente bajaron para mirar hacia su estómago.

El movimiento de sus ojos azules causó que la pelirroja removiera su mano de la cara de joven, pero solo para poner ambos sobre su vientre para tratar de esconderlo.

"Tony, he estado haciendo esto así por dos meses. Estaré bien."

El genio respiró profundo y despacio por la boca. Él entonces puso su mano derecha sobre una de las ella, mientras ambas estaban aún sobre su estómago, y cerró los ojos en derrota.

"No quiero pelear, Pepper."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

"Pero–"

"Eso me suena a pleito."

"Sin embargo–"

"¡Palabra lujosa para empezar un pleito!"

"¡Pepper, escúchame!"

Antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, la jaló hacia él para abrazarla fuertemente. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras los de él prácticamente la derretían en su pecho. El chico escondió la cara en su cuello, besó su piel un par de veces, y luego exhaló sobre el lugar exacto sobre su hombro para hacerla sentir escalofríos en la espalda.

"Quiero pelear," le susurró a la chica.

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño la joven. "¡Me acabas de decir que no querías pelear!"

"No, no me refiero a…" gimió. "Me refiero a que quiero luchar. De nuevo. Quiero darle otra oportunidad."

Esta vez, fue ella la que sintió la tensión surgir en su corazón. Parte de su ser había estado esperando el momento en el que él finalmente estuviera listo para regresar a la batalla – lo había estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, otra parte de su ser estaba ahora gritando internamente, aterrada de que esta vez sí lo perdería para siempre, casi como había sucedido la última vez que él había intentado derrotar al enemigo solo y cara a cara, casi tres años atrás.

Todavía ella aún se levantaba a mitad de la noche, solo para asegurarse de que él aun respiraba, se movía por sí solo, y que no había abandonado las ganas de vivir.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la razón era su embarazo – el hecho de que iban a tener un hijo juntos. Hace solo un año atrás – la última vez que habían estado en una batalla, y la última vez que Tony había sido enfrentado con una decisión difícil – él se había dado por vencido, no teniendo más esperanza de algún día reparar el daño que él le había causado al mundo. Al principio, ella había pensado que este sentimiento de derrota en él era solo una fase. Que en unos meses, él estaría aún más motivado para pelear contra el enemigo una vez más. Sin embargo, el resultado de la última batalla había sido mucho más de con lo que Tony Stark podía lidiar. Ella aún no se recuperaba de la misma batalla. ¿Cómo podía esperar que él ya hubiera superado las consecuencias de su decisión?

Una ilusión sin base alguna. De eso, ella estaba segura.

"Está bien," le dijo ella finalmente. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé aun," le contestó honestamente, se alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder acariciar su cara con su mano, y luego le sonrió. "Pero lo que sí sé es que te necesito ahí conmigo. Así que, por favor, después de esta noche–"

"No más redadas para mí," su respuesta hizo que la quijada del genio casi se le cayera al suelo. Él había esperado que ella alegara con él más acerca del asunto. Tal vez, hasta tener que llegar al extremo de amarrarla, quitarle su revólver, o hasta probablemente buscar una forma de dejarla inconsciente para asegurarse de que ella se quedara dentro del sótano donde estaba más segura que afuera. Sin embargo, ella sabía tanto como él, que eran ya solos ellos dos en este mundo. Que su familia y sus amigos se habían ido. Que todo lo que tenían en el mundo entero era el uno al otro. Y pronto, tendrían otra boca que alimentar. Un pequeño ser que no sobreviviría en este mundo cruel si uno de ellos no estaba presente.

"¿De veras?" preguntó él al pensar que sus oídos le mentían. "¿Lo dices en serio?

"Sí," asintió ella con la cabeza. "Pero si no me incluyes en tus planes, Tony, te juro que voy a–"

"¿Bromeas?" rio él. "¿Qué haría sin ti jalándome las orejas, eh?

La chica rodó los ojos, le dio una ligera palmada a su pecho, pero no dijo nada más. Ella sabía lo que él quería decir, porque ella sentía lo mismo por él. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y después de todo lo que se había perdido, era su presencia continua en su vida lo que le daba ganas a ella de seguir respirando. Era él estando vivo lo que la impulsaba hacia adelante, sin importarle nada más. Y mientras él siguiera luchando para seguir vivo por ella, ella haría lo mismo por él.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe," le susurró ella, y el asintió con la cabeza.

xxxXXXxxx

"¡Tony!" la pelirroja muy apenas podía contener la emoción en su voz al momento que corrió dentro del sótano al terminar su última redada, más que encantada por el hecho de que su corazonada acerca de lo que encontraría en la locación que ella había tenido entre ojos había tornado ser correcta. No solo había encontrado artículos que les hacían faltan, pero también no se había encontrado con ningún tipo de peligro – ni Apañadores ni ejércitos de SST. "¡Mira lo que encontré!"

Tenía en su mano una caja de rastrillos nueva, aun sin abrir, la cual agitó como si fueran los boletos ganadores de una lotería multimillonaria hasta que su mirada cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella: una gran sorpresa inesperada.

El sótano y sus contenidos habían sido reorganizados en el poco tiempo que ella había estado fuera de él durante la redada. Todos sus abastos estaban ahora categorizados a la perfección (en lugar de estar solo dentro de cajas). Las municiones y comida estaba ahora empacadas, sus cantidades exactamente cuadradas, hasta por gramos, escritas sobre la pared. El colchón ya no estaba tirado en el piso, pero ahora se encontraba sobre cajas de madera de diferentes tamaños, las cuales habían sido acomodadas de tal forma que fundaran una base fija para crear una cama normal. Los mapas que Tony había utilizado en el pasado para mantener un historial de los lugares que ya habían saqueado, y también de los intentos fallidos hechos para detener la toma hostil del mundo, estaban ahora pegados a la pared. Un par de velas aromáticas encendidas por fin cubrían el olor que aún quedaba en el sótano de los cadáveres que habían encontrado en este lugar cuando se habían mudado aquí por primera vez. Y, por si esto fuera poco, la bañera que había estado en el cuarto de baño ahora se encontraba en medio del sótano, llena de agua caliente y burbujas de jabón.

"¿Tony?" su mano cubrió su boca, y casi se le cayó la bolsa de abastos.

"¿Cuándo? … ¿cómo? … ¿eh?"

"Estaba aburrido," dijo él al encoger los hombros, aun de pie detrás ella. Un segundo después, tomó de sus manos la bolsa de los artículos encontrados durante la redada, incluyendo la caja de rastrillos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que estaba su pelirroja.

"¿Es acaso eso… un… un…?"

"¿Baño caliente? Sip. Eso es. Así que apurate a usarlo antes de que se acaben las baterías."

Volteó la cabeza a su lado izquierdo para ver al genio, el cual tenía una cara llena de orgullo por lo que había hecho por ella. La joven abrió la boca un par de veces, queriendo encontrar las palabras correctas para poder expresarle lo agradecida que estaba por sus actos, pero simplemente no pudo formar un enunciado coherente. Sus ojos entonces regresaron a la escena tentadora frente a ella, inhaló el aroma de lavanda que venía de las velas, y sin más que hacer corrió hacia la bañera para hacer uso de ella.

No le importaba un carajo cómo el inventor había sacado la bañera del otro cuarto, o cómo estaba manteniendo el agua caliente. De hecho, no le hubiera tampoco importado si el agua no hubiera tenido jabón. Habían pasado AÑOS desde la última vez que ella había tenido la oportunidad de sumergirse en agua limpia y caliente. Habían sido _siglos_ desde la última vez que había disfrutado de un baño minucioso y sin prisa.

Para cuando llegó a la bañera, la chica ya se había quitado toda la ropa. Rio de felicidad al casi brincar adentro de la tina, sumergiéndose hasta quedar totalmente rodeada de agua, aguantándose la respiración por casi un minuto. Antes de que Tony empezara a preocuparse de que la chica tenía la intención de morir de relajamiento, la pelirroja finalmente sacó la cabeza del agua, su piel brillando con el resplandor de humedad.

"Mmhhh," puso sus brazos sobre la orilla de la tina, le dio la cara al joven genio, y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus brazos. "Esto es _casi_ perfecto, Tony."

"¿Casi?" Tony preguntó con sorpresa. "¿Qué es lo que falta? ¿El agua se está enfriando?"

"No," la chica sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Faltas tú."

Tony sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, dio un paso hacia ella, pero luego se detuvo. "Dame diez minutos. Ahorita regreso."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué diez minutos?"

El inventor respondió su pregunta al agitar la caja de rastrillos en su mano y ella sonrió.

"Son todos para ti," le informó ella antes de sumergirse más adentro de la bañera. "También encontré unas tijeras. Están en la bolsa. Te cortaré el cabello mañana."

"¿Segura que no necesitas siquiera un rastrillo?" pregunto él, pero solo para inmediatamente recordar que Pepper no necesitaba afeitarse el vello nunca más en su vida, ya que el único cabello que ella tenía ahora era el de su cabeza. Para ella, este hecho era solo un efecto secundario que era más conveniente que desastroso. Para él, este hecho era evidencia de la vez que la chica casi había perdido la vida, cuatro años atrás.

La mirada perdida que por un momento pasó por sus ojos le dijo a la chica que no había necesidad de responder a la pregunta del genio.

"Diez minutos," dijo él y sacudió la cabeza para disipar las horribles memorias de lo sucedido. "No te acabes el agua caliente, Pep."

"Lo dudo," sonrió ella. "No sé cómo le hiciste para hacer esto, pero si tú lo inventaste, va a durar para siempre. No tengo duda de que va a hacer lo que debe hacer, por el tiempo que se supone debe de hacerlo."

"Sí," dijo él al darle la espalda a su chica para que ella no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en él su respuesta que él sabía había tenido la intención de ser alentadora.

"Hecho por Tony Stark," agregó ella, claramente inconsciente del daño que causaban sus palabras inocentes. "Garantizado para durar ¡toda la vida! ¡Eso que ni que! Y eso es solo la verdad."

Y eso _era_ la verdad, desgraciadamente. Cualquier cosa que él creaba, cualquier cosa que él inventaba, siempre hacia su trabajo como debía ser.

Lamentablemente, a veces sus inventos hacían su trabajo _demasiado_ bien.


	6. Capítulo 5: Antes - Parte 3

**Capítulo 5: Antes – Parte 3**

 _Año 7 A.E.T._

"Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Todo acabó? ¿Ya no habrá nada entre ustedes?"

"No," Tony encogió los hombres. "Pero sí."

"¿Eh?" Rhodey movió la cabeza hacia atrás en confusión. "¿Sí o no?"

"Tengo un plan," Tony replicó, su espalda contra su mesa de trabajo favorita en el Templo Makluan.

"¿Un plan?" Rhodey cruzó los brazos. "Oh, ¡no! Por favor no me digas que vas a salir como _Romeo y Julieta_. Porque si ese es tu plan, eso me hace Mercucio. Y él se muere."

"Claro que no," Tony cruzó las piernas y los brazos al mantenerse de pie. "Solo… solo voy a–"

"TONY!" la voz de la pelirroja resonó en el antiguo templo solo un segundo antes de que el sonido de sus pies sobre el piso reemplazara el previo ruido. "¡No puedo creer que te diste por vencido así como así! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste defender lo nuestro! ¿Es acaso esto lo poco que te importa nuestra relación? ¿Acaso mi papá tiene la razón acerca de ti?

"¡Eit, Pepper!" Tony levantó las manos en modo defensivo, honestamente sorprendido, pero también aliviado, de que la pelirroja había le hecho caso de escaparse de su casa a medianoche para venir a hablar con él al templo. "Dejame explicarte."

"Explicarme, ¿qué, exactamente?" los ojos llorosos de la chica penetraron los de él. "¿Por qué eres tan cobarde y simplemente aceptaste las estúpidas ordenes de mi papá sin dudar?"

"No," el joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. "No quiere terminar contigo, Pep. Yo… yo quiero seguir saliendo contigo. Y… pues… te-tengo un plan."

"¿Tienes un plan?" la pelirroja preguntó.

"Él tiene un plan," Rhodey dijo al encoger los hombros antes de dar su total atención a la computadora principal para darle a la pareja un semblanza de privacidad. Además, con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas treinta y seis horas, esta era la primera oportunidad que él tenia de documentar la pérdida de tiempo que había sido la misión de anoche en Rusia.

"¿Qué clase de plan tienes, Genio?"

"Uno bueno."

"¿Uno bueno?" la joven levantó la ceja.

"Bueno, uno decente," Tony corrigió su respuesta e hizo una mueca.

"Un plan decente," Pepper dijo con mesura.

"Un… plan."

Pepper suspiró profundamente para calmarse, y después asintió con la cabeza al inventor.

"OK. Perdoname por gritarte. Yo tampoco quiero que terminemos. Yo… ¿Cuál es el plan? Y por favor no me vayas a salir con que quieres que nos escapemos. Eso es tan infantil."

"Y Rhodey no tiene intención de ser Mercucio," Tony dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo que su chica también se riera un poco al entender la broma.

"Nop, no seré Mercucio. Ese fulano se muere," su amigo confirmó desde su posición por la computadora, sus dedos casi volando sobre la proyección del teclado.

"Te escucho," Pepper dijo con honestidad.

"OK, sí. Mira. Sé que tu papa me empezó a odiar, o lo que sea, cuando empezamos a salir. Pero, no creo que eso tenga que ver con nosotros. La verdad que no lo creo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pues, para empezar: él nunca tuvo un problema cuando yo era solo tu amigo, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Y hemos sido amigos por más de dos años, Pep. Simplemente no tiene sentido que de la noche a la mañana él me quiera agregar a la lista de Los Más Buscados."

"Supongo que no. Pero eso, ¿cómo nos ayuda?"

"Bueno, eso nos dice que tú y yo no somos el problema, sino él. Hay algo que no nos está diciendo. Algo que lo ha hecho sentirse intranquilo o incómodo todo este tiempo. Solo tenemos que encontrar el porqué.

"Tony, tú estabas ahí hoy. Tú ya le preguntaste cuál era su problema, y él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar tu pregunta."

"Sí, pero solo porque ya estaba de mal humor. Solo… solo dale tiempo. Unos días. Ve a Pittsburgh. Pasala bien con tu mamá. Mientras, yo hablaré con él, en persona, la próxima semana."

"¿Que qué?" Pepper sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "¿Estás loco? ¡Te la va a partir! Digo, solo piensa en la forma en la que te habló hoy y como te jaló de la camisa. Tony, nunca lo he visto hacerle eso a nadie. Ni siquiera cuando salía yo con Happy!"

"Y por eso mismo pienso que puedo arreglar esto, Pep. No es que él no te tenga confianza, o que yo no le caiga bien, o que no esté de acuerdo con la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Si ese fuera el caso, no nos hubiera dejado salir desde un principio. Yo no… no creo que ese sea el problema, pero lo encontraré. Le sacaré la verdad. Lo aclararemos todo, de hombre a hombre."

"No lo sé, Tony. La verdad no me gusta esta idea de dejarte solo con mi papá. Tiene una pistola, ¿lo sabias? Probablemente usaría su favorita contigo. Es un revólver con cañón corto .357 Magnum. Lo he visto en la casa. Adora ese revólver. Ni siquiera me deja verlo de lejos."

"Pepper," Tony la tomó por la cintura. "En primera: Yo soy Iron Man, OK? Y en segunda: Yo soy Iron Man, OK?"

Pepper rodó los ojos y recargó su frente sobre el pecho de su novio.

"Aun no estoy de acuerdo con esta idea, Tony. Creo que estábamos más cerca de una solución forzando a Rhodey a ser Mercucio."

"¡SE MUERE!" Rhodey dijo sobre su hombro, sus ojos aun pegados a la pantalla de la computadora ya que casi terminaba de escribir los detalles de la misión. "¡No voy a ser Mercucio!"

Esta vez, las risitas burlonas de sus amigos hicieron sonreír al joven.

"Está bien. Digamos que dejo que te encamines a tu propia escena del crimen," Pepper dijo. "Y digamos que no sale exactamente como lo esperabas. En ese caso ¿qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan en ese entonces?"

Tony se alejó de ella, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y sus ojos apuntaron al techo – su pose dándole a entender a la chica que el joven le estaba dando una seria consideración a su pregunta. Era muy probable, enormemente posible, de hecho, que Virgil Potts hiciera todo lo posible por mantenerlos separados. Sin importar lo irracional que le sonara a él, y a pesar del consejo que su propio padre le había dado de darle su lugar a la autoridad de Virgil como padre de Pepper, Tony no estaba dispuesto a abandonar lo que él tenía con Pepper. A Tony le gustaba mucho Pepper. Él deseaba estar con ella. Él la quería. Y él estaba seguro de que algo se podía hacer si todo lo demás fallaba.

 _"No te dejaré salir con mi hija, ni aunque este mundo se estuviera llendo al infierno y ustedes dos fueran la única esperanza para mantener la especia viva en la Tierra."_

Por otra parte, la declaración que Virgil le había hecho anoche, en cuanto Pepper los había dejado solos en el balcón, no necesariamente lo llenaba de confianza en su habilidad de arreglar las cosas con el agraviado padre.

"¿Tony?" Pepper inclinó la cabeza a un lado. "¿Cuál es tu plan de respaldo?"

"Uhm…" Tony movió la cabeza de lado a lado, silenciosamente listó las posibles situaciones, y luego gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¡Te transfieres a MIT y yo pago tus gastos!"

"¿Qué?" Rhodey y Pepper exclamaron con sorpresa.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Tony encogió los hombros. Su idea sonaba muy sensata para él. "Lo puedo hacer. Soy billonario, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tony," Pepper negó con la cabeza. "No hay forma de que yo te deje que me pagues la escuela."

"¿Por qué no?" Tony preguntó con confusión. "Si tu papá no quiere pagar por tus estudios simplemente porque no le cae la persona con la que estas saliendo, ¿por qué no debo yo tratar de arreglar eso por ti?"

"Porque… ¡porque es ridículo!" Pepper echó los brazos al aire. "¿A quién se le ocurre eso?"

"¿A mí?" Tony apuntó a su pecho con su dedo índice derecho.

"Tony," Rhodey dejó de mecanografiar para darle la cara a su amigo. "Estoy con Pepper en esto. Y eso es mucho decir. Típicamente, ella es la que tiene las ideas locas por aquí."

"Deja de ayudarme, _Rupert_ ," la pelirroja espetó, causando que James Rhodes le entrecerrara los ojos.

"De todas maneras," Rhodey regresó su atención a la computadora, " _Marie_ tiene razón. Tiene más sentido hablar con su papá. Como dijiste, el problema es probablemente de él. A lo mejor esta estresado por el trabajo. O a lo mejor no está listo para aceptar que Pepper está creciendo y que pronto lo dejará para ir a la universidad. Digo, mi mamá esta toda histérica de que yo también ya me voy de la casa, y eso que yo soy hombre. Imaginate tú como se ha de sentir el Señor Potts, o el tipo de miedos o ideas descarriadas que la han de estar pasando por la cabeza."

El laboratorio se tornó casi silencio salvo por el sonido de las computadoras, el pie de Pepper golpeando el suelo, los dedos de Tony golpeando la mesa detrás de él, y el ruido del teclado que Rhodey aún no dejaba de usar. No hubo otra palabra o discusión en la armería hasta que Tony suspiró profundamente y echó las manos al aire en derrota.

"Está bien," sus hombros cayeron. "Está bien. Lo acepto. Hablaré con él cuantas veces sea necesario. No empeoraré las cosas."

"Gracias, Tony," Pepper le sonrió, sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla.

"Pero," Tony levantó su dedo índice hacia ella, "Si eso no funciona… si él continua siendo irracional, entonces yo voy a– ¿Qué demonios?"

El hecho de que el Templo Makluan se había repentinamente apagado por completo hizo que los adolescentes se quedaran callados y sin moverse. Los tres chicos contaron en su mente hasta cinco – el tiempo que le tomaba a los generadores de emergencia restaurar la electricidad en la armería – pero cuando todo siguió apagado y sin vida, Rhodey se quejó en voz alta.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ya casi terminaba de documentar la misión!"

"Parte de la entrada debió de haber sido guardada automáticamente por el sistema," Tony dijo mientras dirigía su mano hacia la bolsa trasera de su pantalón para tomar su celular. "La opción de recuperación automática debe de haber entrado en función cuando se fue la luz."

"No puedo ver nada," Pepper se quejó. "Dejé mi teléfono en la casa para que mi papá no me pudiera rastrear."

"Y yo dejé el mío en la mesa," Rhodey dijo, sus manos tratando de sentir lo que había a su alrededor. "¿Ha sido siempre tan oscuro aquí?"

"¿Qué rayos…?" los dos jóvenes escucharon al líder del equipo Iron Man maldecir a los cuatro vientos. "¡Mi celular no quiere prender!"

"¿Qué?" Pepper empezó a buscar a su novio en la oscuridad, sus brazos extendidos frente a ella. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Tal vez el satélite Stark 1 también se quedó sin luz? ¡Oh, maldita sea!" Rhodey continuó su larga expresión de groserías al caer al suelo.

"Rhodey, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," contestó el joven a su amigo. "Solo me tropecé con la estúpida mochila de mi armadura."

"Y la mochila, ¿está bien?" preguntó la pelirroja con tono de burla, haciendo que Rhodey casi le gruñera la respuesta.

"Que chistosita, Pepper," Rhodey le contestó con sarcasmo.

"¡Hijo de perra!" Tony ignoró el pequeño pleito de sus amigos. "¿Por qué no han empezado a trabajar los generadores de emergencia? ¡Voy a acabar rompiendo algo por aquí!"

"Entonces deja de moverte," sugirió Pepper cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que no tenía súper poderes para encontrar la locación de Tony en la oscuridad. Ella pensaba que se había estado acercando más a él, pero su voz se escuchaba ahora más lejana que antes.

"Qué raro," Rhodey por fin se levantó del piso, su mochila en su espalda. "La mochila armadura no quiere prender."

"¿No?" la cabeza del genio apuntó hacia la dirección general de dónde venía la voz de Rhodey. "OK. Esto no está bien. Nada bien."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pepper preguntó, su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado para tratar de encontrar a su novio.

"Porque eso me dice que no es un problema de falta de electricidad."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Rhodey preguntó, su dedo presionando repetidamente el botón de encender de su mochila armadura.

"Fallo de sistema operativo," Tony contestó, sus palmas sintiendo a su alrededor para encontrar una linterna de mano. "Tal vez el disco duro falló. O a lo mejor el servidor se dañó. Una corrupción de datos también puede ocasionar esto."

"¿Cómo afectaría eso tu celular y la mochila?"

"Los dos están conectados a la misma red," Tony explicó antes de maldecir de nuevo cuando se cortó el dedo con algo filoso que no podía ver.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, Pep," Tony removió la sangre de su dedo con su lengua. "Mejor vamos a salirnos de aquí antes de que encontremos una maldita trampa para osos u otra estupidez como esa."

"OK," Pepper concordó con él, temiendo que Tony se pusiera aún más enfadado con la situación si no actuaban pronto. En turno, la chica dio la vuelta en su lugar, se percató de algo deprimente, y detuvo su paso a consecuencia de esto. "Un momento. ¿Qué no está la puerta de la entrada también conectada al sistema?"

"Ugh!" Rhodey y Tony gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

"Y ahora, ¿qué?" Rhodey espetó.

"Bueno, la puerta aún se puede abrir manualmente," Tony les informó. "Hay una palanca de emergencia escondida bajo uno de los ladrillos de la entrada. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es–"

"¡Oye! ¡Mira eso!" Pepper apuntó hacia la pantalla principal del templo, la cual empezaba a mostrar señales de vida. "¡La electricidad está regresando!"

Con la poca luz que la pantalla parpadeante les proporcionaba, los tres adolescentes corrieron a ella, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de la proyección. La pantalla mostraba diferentes tipos de luces, de múltiples colores, hasta que por fin se apagó de nuevo. El suspiró colectivo de irritación llenó el templo por un segundo, y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran continuar con sus muestras de exasperación, la pantalla parpadeó una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, la imagen no se desapareció. Y tampoco les trajo alivio al trio.

"Es eso…" Pepper tragó saliva. "Es… es ese el… el símbolo de… de…"

La pelirroja no pudo terminar su pregunta – su mente estaba demasiado pasmada para poder completar la aparentemente difícil tarea de formar palabras. No obstante, decir en voz alta lo que ella sospechaba estaba pasando se volvió innecesario cuando una voz familiar dijo entre dientes una sola palabra – y, sin los tres habitantes sabiéndolo aún, esa misma palabra marcó el final de una era para ellos.

 _"Consumir."_


End file.
